Sick Day
by PAK
Summary: Gokudera is feeling a little under the weather. Fortunately for him, he has a nurse. 5986/Fluff


Standard Disclaimer Applied

A/N: I'm sick myself, so don't be too surprised if you find some errors in this story. I wanted to write something in hopes of making myself feel better. Gokudera and Haru in a fluffy story makes me feel better. That and Nutella on a plain bagel. Plus K-Pop… and stuffed animals. Now that I think about it, there are lots of things that make me feel better.

* * *

He couldn't breath. His skin hurt. His body felt hot.

Gokudera was sick, and his body was letting him know it.

He currently lay in his bed, wallowing in self-pity and used tissues. He was so consumed by his own misery that he didn't hear the front door open, or the footsteps that made their way towards his bedroom. He only realized that someone had entered his home when he heard his bedroom door slam open.

He raised his head up from the sheets and tried to focus his bleary eyes on the woman who stood in front of the door with her arms sternly crossed. It was Haru, in all her angry glory. He could make out her unhappy glare and the downturn of her lips. He also saw her mouth open to speak, and he internally groaned.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" she bit out.

Gokudera let his head fall back down into his pillow, and breathed out an answer. "Taking a sick day."

"I can see that," she snapped, walking forward so that she hovered over him. "What I want to know is why I didn't know until a half an hour ago."

"Am I supposed to let you know what I'm doing at all times?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she reached towards his blanket. Before he could react, she pulled the cover back, revealing his sickly form. "As your fiancée, it's my job to take care of you."

Gokudera let out an audible sigh. Slowly, he raised himself so that he could sit and face her. Once he had finally done so, Gokudera look at Haru into the eyes.

"I'm sick," he said simply, his voice sounding nasally. "If you want to 'do your job', make me some damn soup."

Haru frowned. "Soup? Why would I make you soup?"

"Because I'm sick." Haru rolled her eyes at his deadpan stare.

"Silly," she called him as she pulled the blanket to cover him once again. "You don't make soup when someone's sick. You make them porridge."

* * *

"_I know what you are."_

"_Say it... out loud. Say it"_

"_Vampire."_

"_Are you afraid?"_

"…_No."_

"_Then ask me the most basic question: What do we eat?"_

Gokudera was about ready to gouge his ears out. He almost considered it too, but Haru would most likely chastise him for getting blood all over the carpet. Said woman was currently staring at the movie playing, her face blank and not giving any hint to how she was feeling. She was always eerily quite when something was playing. It made him a little nervous.

Gokudera had just made up his mind to turn the movie off- he was just not able to handle her blank stare- when he felt a terrible cough bubble up from his chest. He coughed loudly, and for the longest of time he was unable to catch his breath. Eventually, he managed to calm his lungs, but the coughing fit had left him even more tired than before. He was irritated to find that tears had even begun to form.

A cool hand pressed against his forehead, and another swept away those cursed tears.

"Are you alright now?" Haru asked gently, her brow wrinkled in concern. Gokudera could only manage a weak nod. Haru sighed. "I think it's time for you to take some more medicine."

She got up from the couch that she had seated him on some time ago, and disappeared into the kitchen. Gokudera said nothing, instead falling over so that his body lay limply upon the couch cushions. Haru soon returned, and with her she brought his medicine and a cup of water.

He eyed the container apprehensively, not wanting to taste the sickly sweet concoction.

"Don't give me that look," she chided. "I called the Family doctor and he said that this is going to help you feel better."

"Let me drink the whole damn bottle then," he croaked. He held out his hand, waiting for her to give it to him. Instead, she swatted his hand away.

"If you do that, you could overdose. How sad would it be if you, the Mafiaso Gokudera Hayato, died because he took much flu medicine?" she said as she measured out the correct dosage. "Now, I need you to sit up."

Gokudera begrudgingly complied, his joints aching in protest. Haru held the spoon up to his mouth. It was filled to the brim with a strange, brown liquid.

"Say 'ah'," she ordered. When Gokudera sat there with his mouth firmly shut, she narrowed her eyes. "Hayato, the medicine can't help you if you don't take it."

With a loud sigh, Gokudera opened his mouth and Haru quickly gave him the spoonful. Gokudera made a face as he swallowed the medicine, and reached out for something to wash the taste down. Haru handed him the water that she had prepared, which he gratefully accepted.

"You're going to feel a lot better soon," she said. She stood up with the medicine, and took the glass from him once he was finished with it. He flopped back down onto the couch, silently hoping that she was right.

* * *

Gokudera awoke with a start, his body tensing and snapping him out of his peaceful rest. He rigidly held himself up, his mind working hard to figure out where he was. It took longer than Gokudera would have liked, but he eventually realized that he was in his room once again.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Gokudera fell back into his bed. It crossed his mind that he was now able to breathe through his nose, although his body still ached and his lungs felt congested.

"You're awake," he heard a voice say. He lifted up his head and saw that Haru was standing beside his bed. She leaned over so that she hovered over him and inspected him intently. "How do you feel?"

"I can breathe," he told her, staring into her brown eyes. She smiled down at him.

"That's good. We wouldn't want you to never smoke a cigarette again, now would we?" She continued to tease him lightly, making jokes about his bad habit. When she was finished, she sat down on the bed. Once again, she watched him closely, looking for any signs of discomfort. He stared back at her, his green eyes watery but focused.

"You should really tell me if you aren't feeling well," she said softly. "I am supposed to love you in sickness and in health, after all."

"No," he answered curtly. Haru made a face at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to nurse your ass back to health," he answered.

Haru rolled her eyes. "Who do you think takes care of Lambo and I-Pin when they get sick, huh? Who do you think babies you all when you catch something? Me, that's who."

"That's your choice, stupid woman. But I don't want you get sick because of me."

Haru laughed, shaking her head at Gokudera. "Oh, how cute. You think I can get sick."

"You can't be completely immune to everything, Haru."

"Well, jokes on you, because I am," she said, poking his chest playfully. "Plus, I know for a fact that you never got your flu shot."

"How?" he questioned. Haru grinned.

"I have my sources." Haru held a finger to her mouth, signifying that she wouldn't say anything more. Gokudera sighed, and Haru let her hand fall to his chest. Her fingers played along the collar of his shirt. "You get those when you are a part of the mafia."

"_You _are a part of nothing. _I'm _the one in the mafia."

Haru snorted under her breath. She clenched the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, until they were nose to nose.

"Are you saying that I'm not like you?" she asked, a small smile on her lips. Gokudera said nothing. She let go of her shirt, and patted his chest. "I don't know if it's a saying or not, but the only thing you have to worry about more than a Mafiaso is his wife."

"People better be worried after our wedding then."

Haru giggled, and it sounded to opposite intimidating. "Wouldn't that be funny? As soon as we say 'I do', everyone starts fearing me more than you?" She laughed this time. "I can't wait for that to happen."

* * *

It took two days for Gokudera to feel like a human again. His body stopped aching, his skin didn't hurt, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he was able to breathe a deep breath that didn't send him into a coughing fit.

He celebrated the change by waking up early and going for a long jog. His stretched out his sleepy muscles with each pound to the pavement, and his newly unclogged lungs became filled with clean, crisp morning air. He could feel the familiar adrenaline flood his system as he pushed himself further and faster, until he eventually felt as if his feet weren't even landing on the ground.

He made a full circle back to his home. He bounded up the steps and through the front door, and rushed straight into the kitchen. That's where he found Haru sitting on the counter, a cup of coffee waiting for him in her hands.

"Thanks," he said as he took the drink from her.

"Someone's feeling better," she noted. He smirked at her.

"Kind of hard not too when I have you nagging at me constantly to do so," he teased. He leaned against the counter next to her, and she swatted his arm.

"I wasn't nagging, I was gently encouraging you to get better."

"Leaving passive aggressive notes on my forehead when I sleep doesn't count as 'gently encouraging' me," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It worked, didn't it? "

Gokudera rolled his eye, but he still leaned over to kiss her cheek. "If that's what you want to hear, then sure."

"Well, then my work here is done!" She hopped off of the counter and walked into the living room. Gokudera followed her, picking up her car keys while she disappeared into his room to gather her things. When she excited the room, she stood at the door waiting for him.

"Are you going to hand me my keys?" she asked. Gokudera walked towards her, although he took his time. With each slow step, Haru's grin grew. She was fully smiling by the time Gokudera reached her. He held the keys above her head, just out of her reach.

"What are you going to give me?"

"I just spent three days taking care of you. I think I've given you enough."

Gokudera paused, as if thinking about it, then shook his head now. "Sorry, that won't work."

"What do you want then?" Haru asked, pouting up at him.

"A kiss."

Haru rolled her eyes and scoffed, but she still leaned against his chest and stood up on her toes. Gokudera leaned down for her, and their lips met in the middle. Haru pecked his lips several times, then pulled away. Gokudera pulled her back, and when she landed against his chest, he kissed her deeply. Her lips were soft, especially in comparison to his somewhat dry pair.

Her small hands made their way around his neck, then tangled themselves into his silver hair. Gokudera gripped the back of her neck with one hand and the other one wrapped around her waist. Haru purred, and Gokudera felt the vibrations on his lips.

They kissed for a few moments longer, until they separate for breath. Haru put her feet back on the ground and Gokudera straightened himself out. She snatched the keys from his hands, giving him a quick once over.

"You're _definitely_ feeling better," Haru said.

"My nag of a nurse scared the sickness away."

"Tch." Haru rolled her eyes. "Your nurse just might not come back after this."

"She always comes back."

"Well," she said as she placed a quick kiss on his chin. "If you keep kissing like you did before, I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up first thing tomorrow morning."

"Dammit." Gokudera opened the door. "I was hoping she would stay the night."

"Oh, she would love to, but unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately what?"

"Well, your nurse might be feeling a little under the weather."

Gokudera stared at her. "You're fucking with me, right?" Haru gave him a sheep look as she walked past him out the door.

"Wish I was."

"Are you going to need a nurse soon, Ms. 'I'm immune to everything'?" he asked. Haru paused and stared at him.

"I hope you have an outfit for the occasion. I'm going to need _lots _caring for."

"I might not have an outfit, but I did learn from the best."

"Darn right, you did." She kissed his chin again.

"I hope you feel better," he said, reaching for her hand and holding it.

"Start nagging me then."


End file.
